


A betegség, mi ledönt

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, betegség, iwaoi - Freeform, ápolgatás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Oikawa megpróbálja ápolni a beteg Hajimét... Ő tényleg megpróbálja... Az, hogy nem megy neki, már egy másik dolog... Tehát mindketten meztelenül a kádban végzik.  (Most lelőttem a poént, ugye? Milyen gonosz vagyok...)





	A betegség, mi ledönt

Iwaizumi már pár napja nem érezte magát túl jól, ezért arra következtetett, hogy biztos elkaphatott valami betegséget. Szerencsére a következő nap szombat volt, így nem volt kötelessége bárhol is megjelenni. Igaz, hogy Oikawa még pár héttel ezelőtt rábeszélte, hogy menjenek el valahova, de azt lemondhatja. Legalább, ha már ilyen rosszul érzi magát, legyen némi szórakozása neki is, ahogy hallja barátját sápítozni. Nem, mégsem. Arra nincsenek felkészülve a fülei pillanatnyilag. Csengenek. Az egész feje zúg. Miközben lüktet. Ha nem lenne ennyi akaratereje és önkontrollja, bizonyosan elájulna. Akkor talán... küld neki egy üzenetet. Ez a tökéletes megoldás. Csak a telefon is messze van... Fel kell állnia, hogy elérje. Némileg szédelegve, de sikeresen megszerzi a keresett tárgyat. Megerőltetve magát gondolkozik egy sort, hogy milyen szöveggel nem tűnik gyanúsnak, majd miután ez túl fáradságossá válik, nemes egyszerűséggel bepötyögi a legelső verziót. Teljesen mindegy. Elvégre neki is lehet szabadnapja. Egy árva Oikawa mentes nap. Milyen eszményien hangzik... Ezzel a szép ábránddal bele is merült egy felszínes lázálomba.

 

Oikawa lelkesen pattant ki az ágyból, mint mindig, ha Iwaizumival volt programja. Csak, most, az általánostól eltérően egy üzenet fogadta a telefonján. Méghozzá egy olyan üzenet, ami egy pillanat alatt derékba törte a lelkesedését. Arca elkomorult. S duzzogva tanulmányozta át immáron harmadszorra is azt az átkozott pár sort.

 

„Iwa-chan: Bocs, Tooru, ma nem tudunk találkozni, közbejött valami. Hétfőn látjuk egymást. Hajime.”

 

Most még csak azt se tudta értékelni, hogy a rendes nevét használta a barátja. Vajon miért mondta le? Mindig zsörtölődik, de attól függetlenül eljön, bárhová is akar menni. Furcsa... Talán... Talán családi problémája van? Meghalt az imádott nagyapja? Vagy... Elment bogarakra vadászni, csak, hogy őt idegesítse? Nem, Iwa-chan nem ennyire gyerekes... De akkor vajon mi lehet az oka? Érthetetlen.

 

Miután Oikawa megélte a reggeli hangulatingadozását, köszönhetően a rövidke üzenetnek, azon tanakodott, hogy mit tehetne. Elvégre hirtelen felszabadult az egész napja. De talán mégis fel kellene hívja... Nem, valószínűleg nem venné fel. Akkor... Lepje meg azzal, hogy teljesen hívatlanul beállít? Nem, ez sem jó így, ebben a formában.... De talán, ha előtte felhívja a barátja édesanyját, hogy tudakozódjon... Igen, ez remek ötletnek hangzik. Tehát, fogta telefonját és tárcsázott.

 

Hajime hirtelen ült fel, amit határozottan ostobaságnak könyvelt el azon nyomban, mert a feje még jobban ködös lett, s a szoba is elkezdett lassan forogni vele. Így az tűnt a legértelmesebbnek, hogy miután kifújta orrát, visszafeküdjön, csak az volt a probléma, hogy zavarta a meleg takaró és párna. De annyira azért nem, hogy tegyen is ellene. Meg, ha őszinte szeretett volna lenni magához, nem is volt elég lelkiereje most a dologhoz. Így elfogadva pillanatnyi vereségét kidugta egyik lábát a takaró alól, s megpróbált visszaaludni. Miközben szép lassan visszatért az álmok földjére, megjegyezte magának, hogy a jövőben nem fogja halogatni a betegségek kikúrálását, és ha csak kicsit sem érzi jól magát, akkor az edzéstől is tartózkodik. Azzal az eszmélete feladta a harcot a lázas fáradtság ellen.

 

Oikawa miután megtudta, hogy mi a helyzet, először igencsak mérges lett a barátjára, amiért egy szót sem szólt neki, majd magára, amiért észre sem vette, de aztán rájött, hogy ez nem vezet sehová, így átment aggódó üzemmódba, és eldöntötte, hogy meglátogatja a nagybeteget. Az édesanyja azt mondta, hogy neki dolgozni kell, így pillanatnyilag nem tud figyelni rá, így ő jó barát módjára úgy érezte át kell vegye eme felelősséget. Bár nem értett a dologhoz, azért nekiindult, hogy vegyen valami gyümölcsöt, mert tudta, hogy ilyenkor a vitamin nagyon fontos.

 

Miután megelégedett a vásárlással, rohamtempóban elindult Iwaizumihoz. Szerencséjére az ajtó nem volt bezárva, így be tudott menni anélkül, hogy riassza a fekvőbeteget. Ezután az ismerős szoba felé vette útját, hogy benyitva egy alvó, vacogó Hajimét találjon. Tehát tette, amit a legjobbnak látott, és a fürdőben bevizezett egy törölközőt, majd a barátja homlokára tette, aki erre fel is riadt, majd levetette magáról a vizes anyagot. Miután szép lassan felmérte a helyzetet, szemei rátaláltak Oikawa alakjára, aki aggódva figyelte őt. Ettől csak még jobban elkomorult. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy beszéljen, de egy köhögőroham félbeszakította.

 

Amint sikerült normalizálnia a légzését, s nem sípolt úgy, mint egy guminyuszi, amit a kutyák oly előszeretettel rágcsálnak, rádörrent barátjára is.

 

– Mi a fenét csinálsz itt?

– Nos... Tudod, aggódni kezdtem, mikor írtál, és aztán végül is felhívtam az anyukádat, és eldöntöttem, hogy amíg ő nincs itthon, addig majd én ápollak, vagy valami ilyesmi.... És tudod, olyannyira remegtél, úgy tűnt fázol... És...tehát rádraktam egy meleg vizes törölközőt...

– Idióta... Ha az ember lázas nem rakunk rá meleg vizes törölközőt.... Hanem hideget... Ostobakawa, ha már itt vagy, tedd hasznossá magad és csinálj teát....

 

Így tehát Tooru tette, amit mondtak neki, és felrakott egy kannában vizet forrni a tűzhelyre. Aztán visszament barátja szobájába, és megkérdezte, hogy mit tehetne. Erre csak egy szúrós tekintetet kapott válaszul, ami valószínűleg annyit jelentett, hogy húzzon el innen, de mivel ezt Hajime nem mondta ki... Így maradt.

 

S a hozott banánt megpróbálta megetetni a barátjával, de ő nem akart enni.

 

Majd tejjel kínálta, csak, hogy Iwaizumi leordítsa a fejét:

 

– Idióta, akinek a torkával valami baj van, azzal nem itatunk tejet, mert nem tesz jót!

 

Bár megindokolni már nem tudta, mert egy újabb köhögőgörcs tört rá. Amitől Oikawa csak még idegesebb lett, hogy mit is csinálhatna, amivel segíthet.

 

 

Amikor egy éles sípolást hallott, rohant a konyhába, és beízesítette a teát. Rakott bele jó sok cukrot, citromot, narancsot, echinácia-cseppet, mindent, amit hirtelen talált. És rohant is vele vissza a szobába, ami azt eredményezte, hogy szépen magára öntötte a bögre tartalmát, így megégetve az egész felsőtestét és a combjait. Így szitkozódott egy sort, majd bevonult a fürdőszobába, hogy rendbe szedje magát.

 

Beállt a tükör elé, végignézett magán, majd mikor visszatért az arcához, észrevette, hogy a tükörképének könnyes a szeme. Az arcához nyúlt, ahol érezte, hogy tulajdonképpen ő sír, és nem a tükörképe. Szánalmasnak érezte magát, még csak segíteni de tudott a beteg barátjának, csak még rosszabbá tette neki az egészet... Lerogyott a csempére, s rárakta a mosógépre az immár üres bögrét. Ezután nekidőlt a mosógépnek, csak hogy a hirtelen billenés a földre repítette a kerámiát, ami egy halk csörrenéssel megadta magát, s széttört. Oikawa könnyei még gyorsabban kezdtek el folyni, egyenes arányban azzal, amennyire szánalmasnak és haszontalannak érezte magát most. De erőt véve magán felállt, hogy feltakarítsa a pórul járt bögrét, csak nem számított arra, hogy a ruhájából csepegő langyos nedű csúszóssá tette a csempét, mert nem látta így szemüveg nélkül, s a könnyein keresztül. Tehát szépen megcsúszott, és fejjel a vécé előtti szőnyegecskére érkezett, míg a mellkasa tökéletesen arra a területre, ahol az ex-ivóeszköz tetemei feküdtek. Most már nem csak a sírás, a nevetés is rázta, ahogy az égési sérüléseibe kerámiadarabkák nyomódtak. Végül, mintegy elkeseredett próbálkozásként, magzatpozícióba húzta össze magát.

 

Így talált rá a szédelgő Iwaizumi, aki kikelt az ágyból, mert a túlbuzgó barátja túlságosan rég óta nem hallatott magáról, mióta elindult beízesíteni a teát. Aztán mikor meghallotta a csörömpölést, kissé szaporázva imbolygó lépteit, elindult a hang irányába. És itt kötött ki. Lassú volt, fáradt volt, beteg volt, miért kell tehát ezzel az idiótával is megbirkózzon?

 

– Mit csinálsz Oikawa?

– Sajnálom – hallotta a fátyolos választ a barátjának kinéző furcsa kupactól.

– Mit sajnálsz? – Kérdezett rá.

– Hogy, hogy ilyen rossz barát vagyok... Szánalmas... – érkezett a válasz.

 

Ez szöget ütött Hajime ködös elméjébe. Mégis mit akar ez jelenteni? Az ő idegesítő, egoista barátja mióta mond ilyeneket? Érthetetlen. Pedig általában be sem áll a szája arról, hogy ő milyen fenséges meg minden.... Mikor felfogta, hogy tulajdonképpen mit is lát maga előtt, rögtön letérdelt mellé, és megpróbálta felállítani.

 

– Mit csináltál te magaddal, idióta? Mi ez a törmelék? Na gyere, állj fel.

– Nem, hagyj békén. Jó lesz itt is.

– Na, legalább mutasd az arcod.

– Nem.

 

Más esetben a természetes erőfölénnyel, aminek a birtokában volt Oikawával szemben, könnyedén megoldhatta volna némi rásegítéssel a helyzetet, de pillanatnyilag harmatgyengének érezte magát, így alternatív megoldások után kutatott. Végül leheveredett azon kupac mellé, amit a barátja alkotott, és átölelte, majd elkezdett neki megnyugtató dolgokat mondani. Amire Oikawa megnyugodott, Iwaizumi már a lázálmok közé süllyedt vissza.

 

Tooru mikor kellő lelkierőt gyűjtött a felálláshoz, rájött, hogy nem tud mozdulni, mert barátja még mindig átölelve tartja őt. Ezért elkezdte keltegetni, majd mikor ez sikerült, közös erővel felálltak. Oikawa tüdeje ismét rendesen tudott az éltető oxigénhez jutni. S eddig összenyomott belső szervei is végre fellélegezhettek. Szemei barátját vizslatták, mikor rájött, hogy megint miatta nem pihen, s fókuszál a gyógyulásra.

– Köszönöm.

– Mit köszön- Te, mi a fene az ott, ami kiáll bordáid közül? – kérdezte szörnyülködve Iwaizumi.

– Mi? … EZ? – nézett végig magán a fókuszálatlan szemű Oikawa is.

– Ülj le a kád szélére nagyon gyorsan! Hadd szedjem ki belőled.

 

Azzal neki is látott a műveletnek az remegő Hajime, s egy határozottnak szánt mozdulattal kihúzta a bögre egy hírmondóját legjobb barátjából. Mivel ennek következtében egy vérfoltocska jelent meg a pólón, így utasításba adta, hogy vegye le. Csak, amire nem számított, hogy Oikawa majdnem egész hasfala vérvörös lesz, s néhol lila foltok tarkították a látványt.

 

– Hopsz... Meg is feledkeztem, hogy miért jöttem ide az első körben.... – elmélkedett hangosan Tooru.

– És most igazából nem is érdekel, majd később elmeséled, de most azonnal veszel egy fürdőt. Ezek égési sérülésnek néznek ki. Ha jól csináljuk, akkor csökkenthetjük némileg a kárt. Gyerünk vetkőzz! – adta ki az ukászt rekedt hangon Hajime, miközben ő elkezdte teleengedni a kádat.

 

Amikor azzal készen volt, gyorsan felsöpörte a bögretörmeléket, majd ő is nekiállt levetkőzni. Oikawa erre csak meglepetten pislogott rá.

 

– Te mit csinálsz? Ugye nem tervezel velem fürödni?

– De, pont ez a terv. Talán zavar? Ha nem tűnt még fel, én vagyok a beteg, s ezáltal nekem kell hűtőfürdő... De hogy ha már ilyen ügyetlen vagy, hogy neked is szükséged van rá, akkor miért nem fürdünk együtt? Teljesen logikus.

 

Oikawa nem hitte, hogy a láz befolyásoltsága nélkül is így vélekedne barátja, de nem ellenkezett, mivel valami kifacsart módon mégis volt értelme a dolognak. Így mindketten beleültek a kádba, s az elhelyezkedés után megengedték a hideg vizet.

 

És összebújva vacogtak, míg a időközben hazaérkezett háziasszony ki nem parancsolta őket a vízből, majd egy fejmosás keretében ellátta mindkettőjüket...

 

 


End file.
